


(Un)folding

by Mizumizu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dedicated to the bae!, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumizu/pseuds/Mizumizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper folding is improvisational and unpredictable. A simple fold has many possibilities and can generate many visual results, and it can only be discovered by folding. Len, however, is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)folding

A small paper elephant sat on the counter. 

It was skillfully done, a product of talented small hands. Len stared at it as if it was about to move, confused and admired. This wasn't the first time actually, but now, the small origami creatures were getting more complex. Every Wednesday since a few weeks ago someone leaves a small paper animal on the counter whenever Len is not paying attention. He suspected some of his coworkers, but he certainly doubted that someone with hands like Gakupos' could craft something so small and delicate. Was it one of the customers? He had a few regulars, but he wasn't really sure who could it be. The businessman and aspiring writers didn't look like they were very interested in the art of folding papers. With a determined pout and a puff of his own cheeks, Len decided that he would find whoever was doing that.

The next Wednesday, the coffee shop was far from empty. Students from the nearby college gathered and filled the shop with loud gossip. The blond sighed, glancing around from a corner to another trying to spot a delicate artisan between the talking mass. Of course, he really didn't find anyone in specific, but he still wouldn't give up. He was filled with determination and beamed out, leaning over to Gakupo, who had spilled a whole cappuccino.

''Today is definitely the day! My horoscope said today's my lucky day and it's a sign that I'm definitely gonna catch that person!''

''You mean... the origami one? Eh, I doubt it.'' He said, flashing Len a grin.

''Stop trying to look cool, dumbass. You literally just spilled a whole cup all over yourself.'' Len retorted quickly, sticking his tongue out at the taller one as he continued to clean himself up.

Time passed and Len found himself staring at the clock, lazily playing with his key chain. There were only three people in the shop, a pink-haired girl reading a book, a small blond boy drawing something and a blue haired businessman. 

Three. 

Len quickly turned to the pink-haired girl and smirked to himself, already thinking about the face he was going to make when he finally caught her and at the same time, how he was gonna pass her his phone number. With a confident look on his face, Len decided to set his plan in motion. He slowly descended and began hiding behind the counter. The blue-haired businessman stared at him the whole time and then just stood up and walked off. 

Two. 

He heard slow steps and quickly held his breath. After some time, the steps stopped and all he could hear was the ticking clock. 

''Gotcha! ''

Len sprung up as fast as he could and hit his knee on the counter, yelping loud as the wide-eyed blonde boy stared at him. He instantly flushed, a mix of pain and embarrassment as he looked down to realize he was gripping the boy's small hand. Quickly glancing over to the side, he noticed that the pink-haired lady had left, muttering something under her breath. Len was confused, really confused. But when he looked back at the boy, embarrassment took over confusion again. The boy was about his age, maybe a year younger. He was shorter and had a delicate face, delicate hands and fair smooth skin. The boy did not say a word, only nervously brushed some blond hair away from his face.

The gesture turned Len's attention to his eye. He was wearing an eye patch with a tiny sunflower on it. The moment was still and none of the boys said anything until the now nervous boy glanced down at the counter. When Len saw what he was staring at, he immediately let go of the other's hand. 

It was a tiny paper jellyfish.

''....You!'' He shouted, making the boy widen his eyes more. Len wondered if the eye behind the eye patch would pop out.

''....... Y-Yes?'' He managed to say, and Len could feel his heart stopping.

It was him! He was the delicate artisan that Len had been dreaming off for weeks. He was the one that left a tiny zoo of paper creatures on his counter. And with a small parting of his lips, Len shut his eyes tight and started to automatically lean over the counter, his mouth approaching the artist's. The moment was almost fairy tale like, except Len didn't really notice that he spilled three cups that were neatly lined on the counter on a even more shocked boy.

''FUCK YOU, GAKUPO!'' Was all he managed to scream, before turning to the boy that still, magically, was not gone. 

The blond stared up at the other for a few time and then just covered his mouth and giggled softly. 

Len stood up straight, motivated by the cutest gesture he had ever seen and quickly walked up to him from behind the counter, leading him to the kitchen as he muttered a string of apologies.

'I'm really sorry.. Like, really, really sorry! I'm just a fan of your ... uh.. your... art! And... I think you're.. pretty... pretty.... decent! Yeah! At... paper... things. Cause if my heart was a paper, you could... origa-me all day, because you fold.. paper. And my heart...'' 

And he went on and on as he started to sweat a bit, partially from ferociously cleaning the boys shirt and trying to flirt disastrously. Finally, the boy opened his mouth and smiled a bit, interrupting him.

''I'm Oliver.'' Len repeated that name in his head before sporting a huge smile and looking at him as if he saw an angel. 

''Me too!'' Was what he managed to say, which made the other boy just tilt his head slightly.

''....Really?''

''Oh... no! I mean.. I'm Len...'' He pointed to himself, winking with a sound effect he made with his mouth.  
''...and you're Oliver!'' He pointed to the boy, who couldn't help but laugh it off. 

Oliver stood up from the chair that Len forcefully sat him down on and was quick to give the other the jellyfish. Len carefully examined with pure ecstasy.  
It was beautifully done and almost looked as if Oliver had spent his lifetime in a faraway island observing all kinds of wildlife. He finally put it down on a table nearby, hugging Oliver tightly to hide his crying face. Oliver was surprised by the gesture and slowly hugged back, wondering if perhaps the crazy barista had a fear of jellyfish.

"T-This... this is a really cute thing! Thank you so much!'' He sniffled, making Oliver sigh in relief.

''... But, why? Why did you keep leaving these on the counter?''

Oliver swallowed a bit and closed his eyes, letting Len stroke his back a bit, until he noticed that they were too close and he quickly squirmed away, taking a step back. Len blinked and rubbed the back of his head, offering another apology.

''Ah, sorry! I just...''

Shaking his head, Oliver said calmly. ''It's ok. You probably don't remember, but one day I came here after dropping out of art school. Pretty much all my friends considered me as bland and said that I had no talent at all. I started to loathe my own art and really had pretty much no idea of what else I was going to do. Until you came to ask for my order and complimented a sketch of a vase I was doodling at the time and I felt so motivated that I started exploring new forms of expressing myself and--'' 

Oliver quickly stopped himself and flushed as he noticed that Len had been staring at him intensely with concentrated yet leaking eyes. He blinked and shifted a bit, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly as he noticed that the boy was crying again.

''Are you... ok?'' He said, and Len got out of his daze in a second, nodding rapidly.

'Ye-yeah! I just... had no idea you were thinking of me too all this time!''

''Too...?''

They both beamed up, but Oliver didn't dare to say anything else when the barista nodded slowly. Len coughed and brushed a hand over his own hair, assuming a more confident pose.

''But... definitely tell me more about your art! I'm excited to see what else you're working on.'' His face lit up as he pretended he just had an insight.  
''Ah, right! How about we go get dinner somewhere, Oliver? Since I work here I have a discount at the restaurant nearby.''

''Most certainly!'' He nodded quickly, taking a step forward, stepping on Len's foot (who didn't seem to mind it) and quickly retreat.  
''We can go, yeah! Definitely!''

''Y-Yeah! I'm glad! Maybe you can ever teach me a thing or too! You know, I always..''

And they both went on, talking as Len prepared to leave the coffee shop. When they reached the exit, Len looked over at the shorter boy and was met by his gaze. He jerked his head away and looked around, humming a gentle melody as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. The eye patch boy grinned up and finally said something.

''Yes, you can call me Ollie.''

''No! That's not what I was thinking.''

He puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest, which just made Oliver laugh more. He proceeded to ask, slowly and almost whispering.

''Is this a...''

''Date?''

''Date.'' He turned to face Oliver.

''... Do you want it to be?'' He asked, averting his gaze from the other's intense stare.

''Of course! Of... course! Fuck.. yeah! FUCK yeah!'' He high-fived himself, making a few pedestrians stare at him weirdly. 

Oliver laughed and nodded gently, but did not move. Len reached out and held out his arm for the other, faking the other's accent.

''Shall we go, my fine chap?''

And Oliver stared at it for a while. He was flushing again, but now he was more determined and clung to the other almost as if his life was at stake, nodding. Len blinked at the reaction but grinned to himself, leading him to the restaurant. The two boys walked down the narrow street, Len making extravagant gestures as he told Oliver some jokes.

They had an amazing dinner, even if Len made the boy craft a thousand more animals with paper napkins. When it was late, they both stood up and Oliver averted his gaze.

''Thank you,'' He said shyly, now looking back to Len, ''I had a lots of fun. You seem like a cool type of--''

''Say no more.'' Len straightned his face and smiled gently when Oliver stopped speaking, confused. 

He took a step forward and cupped the boy's face, gently touching his skin as if he would break if the pressure was too much. Len brushed some hair away and was enchanted with the color of Oliver's eye. Len could swear up there someone folded some celestial paper and Oliver was born. Oliver's breath stopped, but he did not move. He closed his eyes, not scared, but determined. Len took that as a sign and after rubbing circles on the boys flushed cheek, he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Oliver melted at the touch and almost fell down, but Len quickly embraced him tightly as the kiss went on and on.

After quite some time, Oliver opened his eyes. Len... would just not let go. Oliver blinked and gently nudged the barista, but he was too busy pressing their lips together. Oliver tried tapping and even pushing him a bit, until Len opened his eyes too and flushed even more, moving away as they both caught their breaths. They stared at each other and laughed, shaking their heads together.

''Shall I accompany you, my lad?'' Said Len in a terrible British accent, gaining a snicker from Oliver.

''Of course.'' He bowed, mockingly.

Len put his arm forward and Oliver grabbed his hand as they started walking out of the restaurant, already making plans for their next meeting. And there would be many more meetings to come as this love story unfolded like a blossoming paper flower.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU OLLIE!!!!  
> I hope you like it even tho it sucks but I tried my best and I tried to make it as cute as possible but also ghfdjdfghf IDK I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!


End file.
